Unspoken
by Orokid
Summary: The words that Rei had left unsaid now haunt her, the person she hasn't said them to gone from this world.


_**Orokid**__: So… here's the amazing thing- I've written something!! If you don't count that as amazing, I don't know what is. Haha. Anyway… This is technically a new thing for me, since I used to have this random phobia of Sailor Moon when I was younger. I thought that I would somehow turn girly if I watched anything that had to do with the series, so… as one can guess, I had avoided it like a plague. Now, being older, I own much of the Sailor Moon anime series (except the first season since a friend stole it from me… _-.-_) and I have been watching most of PGSM on YouTube, and I know that a television show cannot make me girly in any right._

_So, that said, I actually used to be only a Michiru/Haruka supporter until I watched other seasons of Sailor Moon other than R (imagine that). Soon afterwards, I became a Rei/Usagi fan, and, although I know that it's definitely only a fandom, I didn't give up hope on it- much like my former obsession with Harry Potter and the character pairing of Harry and Hermione. Also, I had a Makoto/Ami pairing… but that won't change ever. Anyway! It wasn't until I started watching PGSM that I started to put the pieces together, and I seem to have switched my fandom to Minako and Rei- thus who this short one shot fan fiction is about._

_Moving on… I think that Minako and Rei have become my new fandom favorite, Makoto and Ami being a close second. Mamoru can have Usagi. Besides… Minako and Rei were freakin' hot in PGSM, so… Usagi is completely useless to me now. Haha._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own close to nothing. I have no ownership to Sailor Moon, let alone the storyline ideas to PGSM. All I have is this fanfic, and this alone._

**Unspoken**

Carefully, she placed down the flowers that she had brought, keeping her eyes from making contact with the words that were sprawled across the concrete layer that was before her. Her fingers remained upon them, her hands an inch away from separating themselves from where they were to the position they usually were in, and she found herself chewing on the inside of her bottom lip out of… Fear? Nervousness?

… Sadness?

It had all begun so quietly that it had been hard to notice. There had been the looks, the smiles… and her heart had skipped a beat each time she had been in the woman's presence, fighting with herself over the things that she knew that she used to have such a grip upon. Everything that she had thought to have understood had been stolen from her, and she was lost in a world of torture and pain.

She was lost in a world without her… without Aino Minako. It was a place worse than Hell itself, and she wished desperately not to be stuck there. No one knew or understood how it felt to have the person one cares for above all others get torn from their grasp as much as she was beginning to find herself. Even now, as she clasped tightly, desperately, to the memories that bubbled in her sub-consciousness, she was yearning for her… and she wondered if that yearning would ever end.

Minako…

The name brought on the tears that she had been holding back ever since that day that felt like eons ago, trickling down her cheek slowly as their shared memories returned to her maliciously.

In this life, she could remember the happiness and laughter that had bubbled between the two of them, as well as the comfortable silences occurred when there seemed to be nothing more to talk about. There were words unsaid but understood, promises that had been made but never done, and there were mischievous glints in the woman's eyes that told more than even she understood herself.

In their last life, as they had served beneath the kind ruling of the princess of the moon kingdom, there were many things that had occurred that had only been shown to her after she had witness to her own horror the loss of the said woman. There had been secret whispered vows, and a passion that one another had shared without the knowledge of those that had been around them. And, while the memories themselves had been out of focus, she could remember the feelings that had surged within her past self.

Because they flowed within her now, bringing back a fire that was only begging for a rekindling.

"Minako-chan…"

Was it a cruel fate that the woman had to have known about such things about the past, and had merely kept quiet about it? There had been so many feelings, so many nights where she had dreamed a sin-filled dream where passions would run high and leave her wanting more. If she had merely spoken aloud the words that she hadn't understood, then she was almost sure that she would have someday found the meaning as she lived her life loving the woman for as long as it was deemed possible.

Her heart begged now for the chances that were lost, and she hoped that those thoughts and feelings were heard despite the distance that was between them now.

"Minako-chan… I…" There had been so many things she had wanted to talk about to her, but they had spent so many fruitless hours arguing over leadership, over things that didn't require their attention. So much time had been lost, never to be found again as long as there was no one to affect her as the young pop idol had. "If only I had…"

There were too many 'If only…'s that remained now. If only they had gotten more time to be together. If only the woman hadn't been sick. If only they had gotten along better.

If only she had been able to speak those things that had been bubbling inside beneath the surface, those words that had been on the tip of her tongue as she had waved her final goodbye to the woman. The feelings that had ached at her when she had heard those words from Artimis, telling them all of the fate that had befell the one whom they all cared for in their own way.

But she cared for Minako a different way than the others. She had gotten the chance to get to know the real persona that wasn't shown to the audiences across Japan, and she cared for her because of the quiet difference that was the person that no one had come to know.

There were so many things now that left her longing for her, whether they had been complicated or simplistic. Whenever she would go to the church to visit her mother's grave, she would find herself remembering the days that they had first met, caring over a sickly dog that had come into the care of the pastor. They had laughed over nothing at all, and the conversation between them had been true- and it had nothing to do with the career the woman did. Then there were days where nurses at the hospital would stop her and ask if "Mars Reiko" would make her appearance for the children again.

She hated singing more than ever now, but she wouldn't ever tell anyone the reason why.

Slowly, she found herself raising her eyes to glance at the words that caused her so much pain, reading the letters slowly as her mind would take them in, memorizing each and every symbol that had been chiseled into the stone's surface.

_**Aino Minako**_

_**Beloved friend and idol**_

_**Taken before her time**_

_**19xx - 20xx**_

A soft sob escaped her throat, and a hand moved it's way up to cover a part of her face in hopes to hide the anguish she felt within. "I just…" The words failed her, and a sob wracked through her body once again. It wasn't long before her words slid from her lips, saying the thing that she wished she could have said once long ago. "I wish you could have known how much I… If only I told you how much I came to love you, Minako."

A gentle breeze blew through the cemetery, rustling her raven hair as she crumbled into a ball of sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Orokid**__: It has been a long, long, long time since I've written anything, so I'm partially happy that I had finished this at all. I do have half finished fan fiction ideas that I've yet to finish, but this is something that I actually sat down and completed- in a single freakin' day! So, despite how it seems, I like it because I actually __**did**__ it. Haha._


End file.
